MatchMaker
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Oneshot. Kai, sitting in a diner with his friend, meets a certain red head


_Okay, this is my first shot at Yaoi, as a task from CC Queen. I don't own Kai and Tala. I don't own Faith, CC queen owns her. I own Jemma

* * *

_

**Match-Maker**

"Bound to happen."

Kai Hiwatari stared hard at the outside world, as his friend, Jemma Aeris Scott shoved her lunch in her mouth. Both were sitting in a diner, on Jemma's lunch break. "I ended it." Kai grumbled. Jemma wiped her mouth, and smirked.

"Yeah, I know. So why you acting as if **he **dumped **you**? You don't miss him do you?" Jemma joked. Kai swiftly kicked her shin under the table, causing the blue haired girl to moan in pain.

"I wouldn't waste my spit on him." Kai hissed. Jemma rubbed her sore shin, and then returned to her food.

"Well, let's put it this way. Once everyone hears how the great Hiwatari is single again, I'll have to beat people off with a stick." she grumbled, before hearing her name.

"Miss Scott. We have the chessecake special in today!" The cook called. Jemma squeaked, clapping her hands, before looking at Kai. He shrugged finishing his coffee.

"Why not. Order another coffee while you're at it." he replied, looking back at the outside world again. Jemma smiled widely, and left to order. Kai blanked everyone out, rememebering why he dumped his boyfriend, Tyson. It was just the shock of seeing him with Max.

Max. Blubbing blond American Bimbo.

The mere mention of the name made his blood boil.

_"Oh my god! Tala, what are you doing here?"_

Kai tore his eyes away from the window, to see Jemma hugging a tall red head. "I haven't seen you in ages. Hows Faith?" Jemma smiled. However, before the red head could reply, Jemma pushed him towards Kai.

"Kai, meet Tala." Jemma smiled broadly. Kai stood up, and held out his hand, partly just to please Jemma.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kai greeted. Tala had a firm grip on Kai's hand, and shook it quickly.

"Pleasures all mine." Tala winked, before seating himself next to Jemma. Kai felt his cheeks burn up and he quickly sat down, to stare out the window. He tried to drown out the noise all around him, but Kai found himself drawn to Jemma and Tala's conversation.

"So anyways, hows Faith?" Jemma asked, wiping her mouth yet again. Tala smiled slightly. A smile, which to Kai, was very cute on Tala's pale face. Kai mentally slapped himself.

"She almost got into a fight at the bar." Tala chuckled. A waitress placed a coffe and a glass of coke down at the table, followed by the Cheese cake special.

"Would you like anything sir?" The blond haired waitress asked, smiled at Tala. Kai noticed how Tala didn't notice.

"Another Coffe please." he replied, before looking at Kai. The smaller russian noticed how Tala's blue eyes shone, then felt his cheeks burn up once more. Kai looked away. He was also amazed how Jemma didn't pick up on it.

"So, what happened at the bar?" Jemma pressed further, finishing her lunch and pulling her cake towards her. Kai tuned off altogether, feeling slightly depressed as soon as he heard Faith's name.

_"Gotta be his girlfriend. Lucky bitch, she is."_ Kai grumbled in his head, taking a sip of his coffee.

"...this guy was pissed, remember that. He starts making those moves on her, and you know what my sis is like. Faith gave him the option of either getting out of her face, or getting thrown out." Tala paused, before seeing some one. "I'll be right back." He smirked, and left the two only.

Kai watched Tala leave, hoping that Jemma still hadn't picked up on his actions. "You like him." she giggled. Kai cursed himself. Turning back to his hyper best friend, Kai raised an eyebrow.

"How long you've been single again?" Jemma asked, looking at her cake then Kai's glare.

"A few months. You were the first to find out, remember." Kai spat. Jemma slapped her forehead mockingly.

"Oh that's right. Hit you hard, cause it was your first love right?" Jemma pressed further, smirking that annoying smirk of hers. Kai growled under his breath, but made no move to smack the smirk off her face.

Tala returned, chatting loudly about Faith's fight, when Kai up and left. Tala looked back worrying at Kai's retreating figure, then back at Jemma. "Oh great, does that mean I'm paying for all of this?" she hissed, before continuing on with her cake.

"Was it something I did?" he asked worriedly. Jemma waved the question off, shaking her head.

"Nah, he's been like that ever since he dumped Tyson. I guess you're first love hits hard." Jemma shrugged, placing her fork in the empty bowl. Tala chewed his lip.

"What happened?" he inquired. Jemma shifted in her seat, trying to find her wallet.

"Kai walked in on his boyfriend, Tyson and Tyson's side dish, Max. There was a huge row after, and Kai told Tyson he was dumped. I told him that boy was no good, but does he listen?" Jemma sighed, pulling out some money.

Tala chuckled slightly. "Why don't you go talk to him. You'll be better company then me." Jemma mumbled, and got up. Tala shook his head.

"Why me?" he asked, before seeing the dangerous look in Jemma's eyes.

"You're single and Kai's single. I cannot let my two friends, who look made for eachother, walk around denying their own feelings." she responded. The red head sighed.

"Where would he be?" Tala asked, also leaving some money, and moving out of the way for Jemma.

"In the park, being the depressing bastard that he always is." Jemma chuckled, and took off. Tala shook his head, with a smile.

_"Never changes."

* * *

_

Kai sat at a park bench, his coat no here in sight. "You're going to catch a cold." Tala called, walking up beside Kai. The smaller russian snorted under his breath, and looked away. 

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Tala asked. Kai shrugged.

"Knock you're self out." Kai grumbled. Tala hand brushed over his own, and a jolt past through Kai's arm. Kai pulled his hand away, feeling his cheeks burn up once again.

"Are you okay? You look a little sick." Tala asked, feeling Kai's forehead. Kai roughly pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine!" he snapped. Tala looked away, to which Kai felt bad about. "I'm sorry. I'm just being..."

"The depressing bastard that you've always been?" Tala joked. Kai raised an eyebrow. Tala blushed. "Jemma's words not mine." he added. Kai placed his hand on Tala's cheek and pulled Tala towards him.

His lips tingled as soon as they meet and Kai didn't want to back away. Tala deepened the kiss, making hot jolts of god-knows-what jump through Kai.

* * *

Somewhere else, in a small bar, Jemma and Faith laughed. "So, do you think it worked?" Faith asked. Jemma nodded. 

"Oh yeah, it worked." she chuckled, and clinked her glass against Faith's.


End file.
